What's a CRA?
by gamabunta for the win
Summary: Naruko is a futa and is currently dating Hinata, when the village council decides to put her in the CRA. Warnings: Futa, yuri, threesomes, harem, female Naruto, female Sasuke. In this story Obito has already been defeated and the village is at peace.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: this story contains futa, yuri, harem, group sex, and lesbians. If this is not the type of story you enjoy reading, or if this offends you in some way, than I ask you to please not read it. Any and all flamers will be sacrificed to Jashin!**

**This story is a Futa Naruko/Harem fic I randomly got the idea for after reading a few different fanfictions. This will contain a female, futa Sasuke and Naruto obviously. It will not have any yaoi, not that I'm disgusted by it or anything, but it doesn't tie into the story at all and I personally do not write it. It will also not have any futa on male, that crosses the line for me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto would be more of a bad ass and there would be more yuri. **

**Normal Talking: **"Awesome."

**Normal Thoughts: **_'Bitch, please.'_

**Demon Talking: "I'll eat your soul."**

**Demon Thoughts: ****_'You sassy bitch.'_**

* * *

Tsunade Senju, the fifth Hokage, revered slug sannin, and second female Hokage was not having a good day. Not only did she have to deal with her usual mountain of paperwork, all Kages have to endure, but her assistant, Shizune had taken all her sake away, even her secret stash! _'Oh_ _well, I might as well finish up this Kami damned paperwork.'_ She thought with a sigh. _'Hopefully i can pass this damn position off to Naruko soon.'_ Her musings were cut short when Shizune and the two council elders, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado.

"Tsunade, we need to have a conversation about the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, Naruko Uzumaki." Spoke Koharu with a small amount of distaste leaking into her voice when she mentioned Naruko, as she Homura approached the Hokage's desk. Even after defeating Obito, and even managing to convince Satsuki to return to the village, Koharu still had a strong dislike of Naruko.

"And what is it exactly that you want to talk about concerning her?" Asked Tsunade with a bit of suspicion in her tone. She had grown very protective of the blonde, and would protect her from this two if need be.

"We will explain this all in a council meeting if you could please call one, Tsunade-sama." Said Homura in a far more respectful and professional tone than his fellow elder. You see unlike Koharu, Homura actually holds no anger or disgust for Naruko, that's not to say he ever helped her, he just remained neutral towards her, and now holds respect for her after defeating both Pein and Obito.

Tsunade eyed them both with suspicion. _'Homura makes this sound like this could be some something serious, and possibly harmful for Naruko.'_ She began to stand up from behind her desk. "Alright Homura, I suppose this must be something fairly important, Shizune could you please call all of the Clan heads here for a council meeting." She spoke with her official Hokage tone.

"Of course Tsunade-sama." With those words from Shizune, Tsunade and the two elders made their way from the Hokage office to the official meeting hall for the village council. The walk from the office to the meeting hall was about five minutes, giving Tsunade time to muse on what has happened since Naruko had defeated Obito. After defeating him, she had convinced him to change his ways and use the powers of his rinnengan to revive all the fallen jinchuuriki, but the jutsu had been to costly and Obito died from it. After that Naruko had been praised as a hero, and had begun dating one Hinata Hyuga. Tsunade was about to continue thinking when she realized they had reached the council chambers.

The room itself was circular, lit all around by lights on the ceiling to leave no places to hide for assassins. A large, circular table with an opening, and no middle, to allow speakers and criminals to stand with all attention on them, stretched around the room from the entrance, chairs lining the outside, for all of the various Clan heads. At the center of the table was the largest chair, with the Leaf village symbol on it, showing it's the Hokage's seat. The elder seats were located on either side of the Hokage's seat.

She then noticed that all of the current Clan heads were already there. To the right of the Hokage's seat was the Aburame clan head, Shino, the Inuzuka clan head Tsume, the Kurama clan head, Yakumo, and the Uchiha clan head, Satsuki. Satsuki and Yakumo were sitting together, as expected from two people who are engaged. When the two did get married, they would no longer be the heads of two separate clans, but the heads of one larger clan. Because Satsuki was a futa and the last of the Uchiha she could take on multiple wives, and was already married to Karin and Konan. To the left of the Hokage's seat was the Hyuga clan head, Hiashi, the Yamanaka clan head, Inoichi, the Nara clan head, Shikaku, and the Akamichi clan head Chouza.

The reason Naruko wasn't at the meeting was because the Uzumaki clan was never officially made a clan of Konoha, and the Namikaze clan was never officially made a clan because of Mina Namikaze's untimely death.

When Shikaku noticed Tsunade's entrance, he immediately stood up and asked the question everybody else was thinking. "Hokage-sama, if I may ask, why was this impromptu meeting called?" He asked with a curious expression.

"That is a good question, Shikaku-san, Homura-san, you have the floor." Spoke Tsunade as she took her seat at the center of the table, leaving Homura and Koharu standing in the center with all eyes on them.

Homura stepped forward first, deciding it better if he were the one to deliver this news. "As all of you know, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze is the last of the Uzumaki clan and the only daughter of our late fourth Hokage, Mina Namikaze." At this nearly all the clan heads looked down in respect for their fallen leader. "You should also know that she is a futanari, a trait she got from her mother, Mina, and an out and proud lesbian, currently in a relationship."

"Would you please get to the point, Homura-san." It was Satsuki that spoke out this time, not liking the way this old man was talking about her best friend. It was because of Naruko that she met the three women she loves.

"Of course, my apologies, Uchiha-san." Spoke Homura, trying to get the discussion back on topic. "According to the law placed by the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, any person who is the last of their clan and capable of producing children must enter into the Clan Restoration Act, or the CRA. Since Naruko is a futanari and the last of the Uzumaki clan, I propose that she enter into the CRA and must take a minimum of six wives, to ensure that her clan does not die out." Homura's declaration was met almost immediately with outraged cries from the various clan heads assembled in the room.

"This is an outrage! My daughter and Naruko-san have been in a happy relationship for nearly a year now, and has already accepted a marriage contract to my daugher!" Yelled an extremely livid Hiashi Hyuga as he stood from his chair. But he reaction was not nearly as bad as Satsuki's was.

Yakumo had to literally hold her fiance back from killing the man. "How dare you try to subject her to this! After all she's done for you and this entire village as a whole." She practically screamed. They were all silenced when Tsunade raised her hand, and began to sit themselves down to listen to their leader.

"Everybody be silent! Now Homura-san, explain to me why I should listen to you on this and not have you thrown out of this room for such a ludicrous idea." Tsunade spoke surprisingly calmly.

Despite all of the negative reactions he was getting to his proposal, Homura stood calm, having expected this type of reaction from the people assembled. "You people don't seem to remember that any and all laws passed by the first must be followed and never removed." He spoke causing everyone's eyes to bug out, remembering the laws passed by the first. Seeing he had their attention once more, he began talking again. "You also don't seem to realize how beneficial this could be to our village as a whole! Nearly every country Naruko has been in contact with has sent marriage proposals for her. We could forge brand new alliances with these countries!"

Tsunade sat in her chair contemplating the problem presented to her. "If I were to allow this to happen, what would be the terms of the CRA?" Questioned Tsunade with a professional tone. The rest of the clan heads looked at her with shocked expressions. _'Is she actually considering this?' _Was the collective thought of all those present.

Homura seemed to brighten up at the possibility of this working. "She would have to have a minimum of six wives of her choosing before she turns 21, if the requirement is not met then she will have to be forced to take a wife. She will have to have a minimum of three children by the time she turns 25, to ensure that she is actually trying. And last but not least, when she has reached the required amount of wives she will be given a place on the council for the Uzumaki clan." Homura finished, satisfied with what he has said.

Tsuande seemed to be thinking hard on what to do, when she reached her final decision. "As of right now Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze is to be placed under the CRA with the requirements that have been placed, are than that appose this decision?" Asked Tsunade as she stood from her seat. Only three people raised their hands, Hiashi, Satsuki, and Yakumo.

"Then the majority of us agree on this decision, Satsuki could you please gather up Naruko and the rest of the Konoha twelve and bring them to my office so I can give them the news?" Asked Tsunade, making it clear that it was an order not a request.

Though she felt like screaming, Satsuki settled for balling her hands into fists and responding in a terse tone. "Of course Tsunade-sama, I will go do that now." She spoke and immediately left the room with Yakumo in tow. Seeing this Tsunade sighed and started heading back to the Hokage's office.

* * *

"I can't believe her! I mean how could she do this to Naruko, after everything she's done for us!" Yelled Satsuki as she stormed towards Ichiraku Ramon, knowing that's where ever body else will be. You see, earlier today Naruko had said she would be announcing something big and wanted all her friends to there, including Temari and Kankuro. Unfortunately, Gaara couldn't come because he was going to a meeting with the Daiymo of Water Country, Tazuna, to discuss a trade deal.

"Maybe Tsunade-sama has a really good reason for this. I mean, you heard Homura-san, this could be a great opportunity for us to forge new alliances with other countries and villages." Spoke Yakumo, trying to placate her lover. But her lover did not seem to hear her, continuing her ranting about how unfair the whole thing was. In a few minutes they had reached Ichiraku, when they went in they saw the Konoha twelve, along with their jonin senseis and two of the sand siblings. Naruko was sitting with Hinata on her lap, much to her great embarrassment, the rest were just sitting around.

Naruko was the first to see them arrive. "Great, you guys are here, that means we can make our announcement." With that her and Hinata stood up their hands still clamped together. "Well, this has been in the works for a while now, but I finally got the courage to do it." Said Naruko as she held up Hinata's hand to show the large, blue, diamond ring on her finger. "I've asked Hinata to marry me and she said yes!" She finished with the happiest smile on her face.

Almost immediately everyone burst into congratulations for the happy couple, it made Satsuki sad that she had to break up this happy event to bring bad news. She put a smile on her face as she stepped forward to talk to Naruko, putting the attention on her. "That's great you guys, I'm so happy for you, but Tsunade wants to see all of us, especially you Naruko." She siad with a more serious look on her face.

"Huh, why does Baa-chan want to see me?" Asked Naruko with a confused expression on her face. Everybody else seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"She'll explain everything when we get to her office." Piped in Yakumo for the first time since arriving at the ramen stand, still standing slightly behind her fiance.

"Well, alright then, I guess we should get going." said Naruko as she and the rest of the assembled ninja began making their way to the Hokage tower.

* * *

**Alright first chapter is done. Hope you like the story so** **far. pm me if you have any requests for who should be in the harem.**

**Harem so far is:**

**-Hinata**

**-Toki**

**-Princess Yuki**

**-Temari**

**-Shion**

**-Shizuka**

**-Hana**

**-Fu**

**-Ino**

**-Samui**

**-Kurotsuchi**

**-Yugito**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: this story contains futa, yuri, harem, group sex, and lesbians. If this is not the type of story you enjoy reading, or if this offends you in some way, than I ask you to please not read it. Any and all flamers will be sacrificed to Jashin!**

**I would like to thank everyone who gave reviews and feedback on this story so far. This is my first story where there is an actual plot to it and not just smut. Don't get me wrong there will be smut, but smut with plot. Now I've tried to incorporate your ideas and suggestions into the story, so I hope you like it. **

**Also, I realize I didn't explain what Naruko actually looks like so here's the description. She's about 5'8 and has long blonde hair, kept in a ponytail, along with three whisker marks on each cheek. Her outfit is basically Naruto's Shippuden outfit, except the jacket is kept open, and she wears a black tank top, the Uzumaki clan symbol in red underneath it. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto would be with Hinata, and Anko would be a lesbian.**

**Normal Talking: **"So Youthful!"

**Normal Thoughts: **_'I'd tap that.'_

**Demon Talking: "Bite my furry red ass."**

**Demon Thoughts: ****_'Why you little...'_**

**Jutsus: Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu**

* * *

"Hey Granny Tsunade, what'd you want to talk to us about!" Yelled Naruko with her usual big smile in place, as she slammed the door to the Hokage's office open, the rest of the Konoha twelve and the two sand siblings following right behind her.

Or, at least she had that smile on her face before a fist with a lot of power behind it slammed into her head, the fist coming from a certain pink haired girl. "Naruko, you idiot! Show some respect to the Hokage." Sakura yelled as she watched Naruko stand back up, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but you didn't have to hit me that hard, geeze." Said Naruko as Hinata moved up beside her fiance to check that she wasn't to badly hurt by the chakra enhanced hit to the head. Hinata turned towards Sakura with an angry look.

"Sakua-san, do not hurt my Naruko-chan again, or you will be answering to me." Spoke Hinata with a look on her face that could scare the Shinigami. After Hinata and Naruko began dating, Hinata gained more confidence, and became very protective of Naruko. The look alone was enough to nearly make Sakura wet herself.

Tsunade watching this exchange, decided to make her presence known. "All of you be quiet, you're giving me a migraine!" Yelled Tsunade, making everyone focus their attention on her. When she looked at Naruko, she sighed, before beginning what she wanted to talk about with the assembled shinobi and kunoichi. "I called you all here today, to discuss a very important decision the council and I have made regarding you, Naruko." She spoke with her official Hokage voice.

"What about me Baa-chan?" Asked Naruko with a confused expression crossing her whiskered face, her body taking on a more defensive stance, as she looked at her grandmother figure.

"Naruko, the council and I believe it to be in the best interests of the village, that you be placed under the CRA." Tsunade said, and paused to allow the information to sink, and to see the reactions she got, which surprised even her. While everyone gained either shocked or angered looks, Naruko just seemed confused.

"What's a CRA?" She asked, not understanding why everyone around her seemed so angry and shocked at such a simple sentence. Her response caused nearly everyone in the room to face vault, the first to recover being Sakura.

"You baka! The CRA stands for the Clan Restoration Act. Tsunade-sama basically just told you, you need to have multiple wives." Spoke Sakura, her tone becoming more subdued as she finished the sentence. Naruko's expression of confusion quickly turned to one of shock and incredulity.

"What!?" Yelled Naruko, who seemed to be in a state between panic and anger. "B-But, I-I just asked H-Hinata-chan to marry me! Now you're telling me I have to have multiple other women!?" It would seem she chose to swing towards anger.

"I'm sorry Naruko." Spoke Tsunade trying to keep up a calm and professional appearance, while on the inside being torn up at the anguish of the girl she considers a daughter. "But there's nothing I can do. The council thinks this is for the betterment of the village." She said with a slight tone of finality at the end.

"But you're the Hokage! You can overrule a decision made by the council!" Yelled Hinata, the rage and anguish in her eyes very clear to all the people in the room. Kurenai looked worried for the girl she views as her own daughter, she knew that this announcement must be tearing Hinata up on the inside.

"Normally you're right, but this law was placed in by the first Hokage, and so there was no way I could overrule it." Said Tsunade trying to clear things up. She saw that this had the affect of calming both Hinata and Naruko down, if only a little. "Besides I agree with this decision, it is what is best for the village as a whole."

Hinata looked shocked at the words coming out of her leaders mouth at the end. "How, how could this possibly help anyone, let alone the entire village?" She spoke in a calmer tone than before, but it was clear that Tsunade was on thin ice with the Hyuga heiress. Hinata now had her arms rapped around Naruko trying to comfort her.

To the shock of everybody it was Shikamaru that spoke up this time. "This is all so troublesome. You guys do know that nearly every country Naruko has ever visited and helped has sent marriage contracts for her." Seeing the nods from everybody he decided to continue his explanation. "This a chance for the village to forge powerful alliances with different countries, because now Naruko can except multiple wives from other countries." He finished with a sigh.

Sighing, Naruko stepped forward, her hand firmly clamped with Hinata's. "Alright Baa-chan, I'm willing to go along with this as long as me and Hinata-chan can stay together." She spoke with an unmatched conviction in her voice, warming both Hinata's and Tsunade's hearts. She then pulled Hinata in for a quick but loving and passionate kiss, making everyone blush. "So Baa-chan, how exactly will this whole multiple wives thing work?"

"Well bacically you will have to take on a minimum of six wives by the time you reach 21 and have at least three children by the time you are 25. If you don't reach the required amount of wives by the age of 25 you will be forced to take one of our choosing. And finally, once you have had three children you will be given a seat in the council, and the Uzumaki clan will be made an official clan of Konoha." Explained Tsunade, happy to see Naruko taking the news so well.

It was at this point that Ino stepped forward. "Will you be taking marriage contracts from inside the village as well, like from some of the different clans?" Asked Ino with a blush on her face causing Tsunade to raise an eyebrow, and Hinata to tighten her already tight hold on Naruko's hand. Naruko just remained oblivious to it all as usual.

"Yes, in fact we've already gotten marriage contracts from both the Inuzuka and Hyuga clans." Said Tsunade with a slight smirk on her face as she looked at the red faced Ino. Then Neji asked another question.

"How exactly will Naruko be choosing her wives?" He asked trying to take the attention off Ino, and back onto the task at hand. Naruko looked towards Tsunade questioningly as well.

"I've already sent out the message that we will be taking marriage contracts concerning Naruko to the other countries. They should be arriving by tomorrow if I'm right. Then I will sort though them and keep only the ones where you know the girl in the contract. At that point I will call you here to decide on who sounds like a good fit." She finished with a smile directed at Naruko. "Now are there any more questions that anybody would like to ask?"

When nobody stepped forward to talk, she decided that it was time to end the meeting. "Alright then, well you are all dismissed, thank you for your time." She spoke as she watched both Hinata and Naruko disappear in a shunshin and everybody else just walk out.

* * *

When Naruko looked around she was surprised to find that Hinata had shunshined them to their shared apartment. The apartment it self was actually fairly large with a kitchen, three bathrooms, a master bedroom, two guest rooms and a large living room with a couch, two armchairs, a coffee table, and a plasma screen TV.

Right now they were in the master bedroom which held a queen sized bed, two end tables on each side of the bed, two dressers, a surprisingly large closet, and a painting of both of Naruko's parents, Mina Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. After realizing where she was, Naruko turned towards her girlfriend with a confused look.

"Hinata-chan, why did you rush us out of their so fa-!" The rest of what she was going to ask was cut off from the deep, passionate kiss Hinata was giving her. She soon lost herself in the kiss as she dominated Hinata's tongue with hers. When air became a problem, they both pulled back from the kiss looking at each other with eyes filled with love.

**(Lemon Scene Begins Here!)**

The first to talk was Hinata. "Naruko-chan, do you love me?" Asked Hinata, not once averting her gaze from her girlfriend's beautiful ocean blue eyes. Naruko seemed taken aback by the question.

"W-What, of course I love you Hinata, what kind of question is that?" Asked Naruko with a slightly hurt tone in her voice at being questioned by the love of her life. Hinata's smile widened at the claim, as she moved her lips right next to her girlfriend's ear.

"Then I want you to prove it to me." She spoke, and before Naruko had time to question what she meant by that, Hinata pulled away from Naruko, zipped down her sweatshirt, and took it off revealing her D-cup breasts, leaving her in just her bra and pants. "I want you to make love to me Naruko-chan, I want you to show me how much you love me." She said as she took off her pants, leaving her in her bra and panties as she hooked her arms around the still stunned Naruko.

The blush on her face was bright red and Hinata could feel something poking at her leg. "Hinata-chan, you don't have to do this, I'll love you no matter what." She said as she tried, and failed, to calm her raging boner. But Hinata was determined, so she took one of her hands and rubbed it along the large bulge in Naruko's pants, eliciting a groan from her lips.

"Naruko-chan, I want this, I'm ready to give myself to you." She said with all the compassion and love she could possibly muster up. This seemed to do it for Naruko as she grabbed Hinata's butt with one hand and put the other on Hinata's cheek.

"If this is truly what you want then I will give it to you." And with that Naruko lightly pushed Hinata back onto the bed, she then began to take of jacket and her tank top revealing a bra containing her C-cup breasts. With that done she crawled on top of Hinata being as gentle as possible as she fondled her breasts and landed butterfly soft kisses on her neck.

She then reached her right hand around Hinata's back and un-clipped her bra, she then used her left hand to remove it. This left Hinata in only her white panties that were becoming slightly moist.

Hinata could feel her nipples hardening from the cold air and her own arousal. Naruko then moved her kisses downward from Hinata's neck, to her collarbone, causing Hinata to moan slightly. Naruko, upon hearing this moan, realized she would like to hear more of them so she moved her mouth downward still to the hardened pebbles that were Hinata's nipples.

Hinata let loose a large moan as she felt something warm and wet engulf her nipple and it then began to suckle on it with earnest. She put both her hands onto the back of Naruko's head to push her farther into her breasts, causing the sucking to increase in intensity. "N-Naruko-chan, please... more!" Hinata lustfully cried out. Naruko then took her right hand and began lightly pinching and twisting her left nipple, causing Hinata to cry out.

While she was pleasuring Hinata's breasts, Naruko trailed her right hand down Hinata's stomach and lightly touched the outside of her now thoroughly soaked panties. The touch alone caused Hinata to gasp sharply, causing her panties to become even wetter than before.

Naruko released Hinata's tit from her mouth and brought her other hand up to play with the nipple. She then began to trail feather light kisses and licks from Hinata's chest and down to her stomach where she stopped to lightly circle Hinata's bellybutton with her tongue, causing Hinata to shiver. She moved down until her face was right above Hinata's panties, where she looked up questioningly at her soon to be lover.

"May I, Hinata-chan?" Naruko whispered as she gestured to the final article of clothing on Hinata's body, her voice barely audible, and yet Hinata had still heard her.

Hinata took a deep, trembling breath and then shakily nodded her head, her eyes locking with Naruko's own beautiful blue eyes. "Y-Yes, you can... Naruko-chan." She spoke, inwardly cursing her infernal stutter for returning now of all times.

Naruko smiled at her once more before she went back down to her prize, slowly slipping off Hinata's undoubtebly ruined panties, to reveal her glistening womanhood to Naruko's eyes. Due to Naruko's heightened senses, she could easily smell the arousal coming from Hinata, and found the smell to be highly intoxicating. It was a mix of lavender with something sweet.

"You smell simply divine, my hime." Spoke Naruko, using Hinata's nickname to help get her aroused. She could not help but put her nose in close and deeply inhale the wonderful scent, causing her cock to become even harder, if such a thing were possible.

But, she could wait, she had to make sure her fiance was thoroughly satisfied, before she could even begin to try to take care of her own arousal. With that in mind, Naruko began to eat her lover out, starting by licking Hinata's lower lips, making Hinata cry out, and latch her hands onto the back of Naruko's head to push her in deeper. "Ohhh... Naruko-chan, please... more!" She moaned crazily, the pleasure almost to much for her virgin body to handle.

Naruko loved the moans coming from her fiance, and they only served to increase her efforts to make the beautiful woman cum. She brought up her left hand to open up Hinata's pussy lips, allowing her tongue to reach in even farther. She used her free hand to tease and play with one of Hinata's nipples, to keep up a duel pleasure.

On Hinata's end, she was having a practical sensory overload, her senses going haywire as her lover continued to eat her out. But just as she felt herself reaching her peek, both the tongue and the hand vanished from her pussy, causing her to groan in disappointment. That is, until she felt Naruko's lips latch around her clit, and teeth lightly bite down on it.

Her vision flashed white as she felt herself cum, her scream so loud that only those at the Inuzuka clan compound could hear her. "N-Naruko, I-I'm cumming!" She screamed, her thighs rapping around Naruko's head, her hands tightly clutching the sheets, and her head thrown back in pure ecstasy as she experienced the first real orgasm of her life. As she finally came down from her high she released her lover's head, her own head dropping to the bed as she took in short, ragged breaths.

Naruko licked the remaining cum from her lips as she slowly crawled up Hinata's body, giving her a sloppy kiss when she finally reached her. When she pulled back she leaned into Hinata's ear and whispered. "So, how'd you like it?" She questioned in a playful tone, with a light smirk on her face as she took in Hinata's red face.

Hinata turned towards her with her eyes half lidded in lust. "It was amazing." She spoke with a happy sigh at the end.

"That's great Hinata-chan, but we're not done yet, I still need to cum." Naruko whispered, not able to ignore the aching in her boxers anymore. She then stood up, and slowly lowered her boxers and then stepped out of them causing Hinata to gasp. Naruko's dick was easily ten inches long, about two inches thick, and had a pair of decently sized balls hanging beneath it.

Seeing the slight look of fear on her fiance's face when she revealed her cock, Naruko became worried. "Hinata-chan, if you don't want to do this, I won't make you." Spoke Naruko, trying to convince her love that she didn't have to do this. Hinata smiled at the concern her future wife had for her.

Hinata mustered up all her courage she possibly could to calm her nerves. "I'm ready Naruko-chan... please take me and make me yours." She spoke with an unwavering conviction, her eyes looking directly into Naruko's. Naruko nodded her head as she lined herself up with her lover's well prepped pussy, her hand's gripping Hinata's waist. She then slowly pushed into her lover, marveling at the tightness with which Hinata's walls gripped her. She actually had to hold herself back from just pounding into her lover with reckless abandon.

On Hinata's end, the stretching of her pussy was causing tears to prick at her eyes, as she felt as if she would be split in two. In the academy, every girl has her hymen broken be an experienced Kunoichi with a strapon. And even after that, years of flexibility training had stretched her body more than the average person. But the girth of Naruko's cock made all that completely obsolete, with the way she was going.

"Oh Kami... you're so fucking tight Hinata-hime!" Yelled out Naruko, as her dick finally reached the end of Hinata's pussy, her cock head pressed up against the entrance to Hinata's womb, two inches of her dick still not able to fit inside. She sat there in Hinata's pussy so that she could become acclimated to the new sensation she was experiencing.

When she finally became used to the feeling, Hinata rapped her legs around Naruko's waist, the pain quickly giving way to great pleasure. "You can start thrusting now Naruko-chan... please, fuck me!" She cried out as she began to feel her lover start thrusting, slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed. She also noticed that Naruko was holding back slightly, to keep herself from piercing Hinata's cervix.

So on the next thrust, Hinata rapped her arms around Naruko's neck and pushed her hips forwards, causing Naruko's cock head to slam inside of Hinata's womb. When Hinata felt that happen she screamed as she orgasmed, the pain and pleasure of having a cock in her womb to much for her super charged body to handle.

Naruko felt her lover's pussy clamp down on her cock, keeping her in their as she rode out her second orgasm of the night. but the convulsions of Hinata's walls around her cock became to much for her to take, and so she blew a huge load directly into Hinata's baby maker. The feeling of her lover cumming directly into her womb caused Hinata to pass out, the pleasure to much for her.

When Naruko had finally come down from her high, she pulled out, cum dripping out of Hinata's slightly gaping pussy. She then noticed that Hinata had passed out, and so she picked her up and placed her under the covers of their bed, joining her right after as she to succumbed to sleep, but not before whispering a few words of love to the young Hyuga heiress.

"Goodnight, Hinata-hime, I love you." She whispered and then finally aloud herself to fall asleep.

**(End Lemon Scene)**

* * *

**Alright the second chapter is done, and I have started the lemons. Let me know what you guys thought about it, good, bad, or just ok.**

**Also send me any requests you may have for stories and pairings, as long as their yuri or futa.**

**And now an update on the harem, I have added a few people, and it's pretty long now.**

**Harem as of now:**

**-Hinata**

**-Toki**

**-Princess Yuki**

**-Shion**

**-Hanabi**

**-Fu**

**-Shizuka**

**-Hana**

**-Temari**

**-Mabui**

**-Ino**

**-Suiren**

**-Yugito**

**-Kurotsuchi**

**-Samui**


End file.
